Rael Kertia
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader Ye Ran Special Security (as of Chapter 403) |affiliation = Kertia Clan Lukedonia Rai's Group |firstappearance = Chapter 162 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Rael Kertia (Kor. 라엘 케르티아) is a Noble and the current Clan Leader of the Kertia Clan, one of the eight serving the current lord of Lukedonia. He is the son of Ragar Kertia and the younger brother of Rajak Kertia. He is Season 3's main antagonist, but now helps protect humans and Raizel. Appearance Like all pure-blood nobles, he possesses red eyes and an attractive face. Initially, he has a rather slim build and has short, wavy blond hair. However, at some point he seemingly enters puberty, and becomes taller (almost as tall as Karias), his body more manly, and becomes more handsome. Recently, he has started to wear masks to battle, a trademark of his brother and father. Personality At first, Rael displays a haughty, vile, immature and arbitrary nature accompanied with a tremendous loathing for humans (it's speculated that the Union's first attack on Lukedonia centuries ago, which caused the demise of Regis' and Seira's fathers, has something to do with Rael's hatred of humans). His bias is so great that he refused to cooperate with his human allies, threatening to kill them after the battle was over. Rael was also overconfident and thought very highly of his abilities. He continuously underestimated the enemies even after losing to them. He has deep pride in being a Noble and could not tolerate anyone thinking they are above him. Rael is also stubborn by nature, pursuing his love for Seira even after she had already rejected him many times. He later learns to accept the one-sidedness of his feelings. Still, he tends to act possessive sometimes, showing hatred toward those close to her. As the story progresses, his possessiveness of Seira and his hatred of humans slowly lessened as he even came to care for their safety. Despite his cold exterior, Rael genuinely cared for some people. He displayed jealousy towards his older brother, the clan leader, in earlier times. However, he harbors deep respect, love and care for him. During Rajak's battle with Frankenstein, Rael immediately offers his own soul weapon, Grandia, to the wounded Rajak so that Rajak's soul weapon, Kartas, can become whole. However, Rajak adamantly refuses because their father gave it to Rael as a present and encourages him not to give it up easily. After that, Rael comes to accept his brother as Clan Leader. He also acts like somewhat of a brother figure to Regis, bickering with him, yet always reluctantly helping him. This care extends to the other members of RK-5 as well. Rael shows great loyalty to Lukedonia. Despite the fact that he was almost dying, he refused Ignes' offer to side with the Union, saying that he would rather die than betray his race. Rajak's death changes Rael. He is shocked, shattered and furious after realizing that his brother is no longer alive. With the help and guidance of Frankenstein and Karias, he gets over the trauma, matures and embraces the role of clan leader, significantly honing his fighting skills to honor Rajak someday. Background Rael Kertia is the younger brother of Rajak and a pureblood from the Kertia clan. It is known that he has lived for at least 500 years. 10 years before the present time, Rael proposed to Seira and was rejected. He couldn't contain his anger and destroyed everything around him. Rajak caught him in the end sentenced him to 10 years of confinement. After 10 years of imprisonment he comes back and enters the human world to take Seira to their Lord as per order. During the fight between Frankenstein and him, it is revealed that Rael's father had secretly bequeathed him with a part of his soul weapon, realizing his younger son's dejection. He has managed to hide it from everyone, including his brother (even though Rajak already knew the secret all along). However, Rajak has seen Rael using the weapon while fighting against M-21, Tao and Takeo in Lukedonia. Later, after the battle between Lord and Rai was settled, Rael was said to be missing. According to the Clan Leaders, Rael left Lukedonia to avoid shame. He was later invited to stay at the RK residence along with his brother after a battle against multiple Union Elders. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a adult pureblood noble, Rael possesses immense power, speed and combat skills. He is considered to be among the strongest of his clan.Chapter 169 However, Rael has a weakness as he tends to become emotional in battle easily, resulting in mistakes. According to Frankenstein, Rael doesn't have much battle experience. He also has a tendency to underestimate opponents as he continuously believed Frankenstein to be weaker than him, even though the Frankenstein was much stronger, proving that he lacks the strength to face opponents of such power as Frankenstein's (as mentioned by his brother). Despite all this he is still a very powerful individual, able to take down Tao, Takeo and M-21 by himself. After fully awakening his powers, Rael becomes even more powerful. He was capable of defeating Krano, a powerful werewolf warrior and hold his own against Dorant, one of the most powerful werewolves who compares his power to that of his kinds true warriors. Soul Weapon Grandia: Grandia is Rael's soul weapon, consisting of a set of large and ornate daggers. He has kept his soul weapon a secret from his clan as it was a gift from his dying father (the previous Kertia clan leader), a partial soul weapon (created from half of his father's soul). Though the weapon only has half of his father's soul, Rael is still capable of doing immense damage and even Frankenstein admitted that it was "praiseworthy" despite the fact that it was still incomplete. It can be used to produce kinetic shockwaves that can create an upheaval of land, with an area of effect of two or three city blocks. Grandia seem to also vibrate at incredible speeds, allowing it to pulverize rock. Grandia can also cut over both a wide and miniscule area of effect. On a large scale, he can split small islands into quarters with ease. Also, Rael can use Grandia to slash at incredible speeds, many times faster than bullets. After the death of his brother, Rael has fully awakened his powers, thus completing his soul weapon, Grandia. The weapon has changed appearance with this occurrence. It now has a serrated edge, a streak of gold crosses its blade, and the handle has become more ornate. Physical Prowess Rael possesses incredible physical strength, able to pierce through metal, stone, bone, or flesh with ease, and he is strong enough to create shockwaves that can rip apart a forest or reduce skyscrapers to rubble. His physical durability is very high; despite being impaled by several of Frankenstein's dark aura blades, which are capable of killing modified humans without much effort, he remained alive and intact. Rael has also traded blows with the likes of Ignes, whose punches were able to destroy multiple skyscrapers or an entire city block. His most notable trait is his speed, being a member of the Kertia Clan. Rael has been shown to be fast enough to seemingly teleport to impale M-21 from behind, before he or his teammates could react. He is able to effortlessly dodge Tao's ensuing counterattack, then immediately return to his original position, all within a fraction of a second. He is shown to be fast enough to dodge almost all of Frankenstein's attacks without being injured (though his last attack did in fact damage him). He is also able to dodge bullets, even those fired from Takeo's powerful modified sniper rifle, and is capable of creating afterimages of himself to surprise his opponents. His speed is further increased after he reappears and saves RK-5. After fully awakening his powers, his speed increases dramatically. Despite being outmatched in power, Rael is still capable of outpacing Dorant in his enhanced form. *'Doppleganger Illusions': Like his father and brother, Rael is also able to create multiple clones of himself to surround the enemy but his ability is limited to 3-4 illusions only. These illusions can be used for distraction, avoiding attacks or offensively attacking from different angles at once. After fully awakening his powers, he can create as many clones as his predecessors. Telepathy *'Mind Control': A common ability among the Nobles which Rael uses to incredible capacities. In one instance, he is shown to be able to freeze the thought process of every normal human within Ye Ran High School, which initially causes Regis to mistake his presence for that of a clan leader. With his mind control, he is also able to cause a large number of humans to completely evacuate an area which prevented them from getting harmed in his ensuing battle with Frankenstein. Tracking Expertise As a Kertia Clan member, he can put a secret message of his clan on battlefield. It is a special secret Kertia method of communication. It can be read only by another Kertia clan member such as his brother and previous clan leader, Rajak. Battles *Tao, Takeo & M-21 vs Rael Kertia *Frankenstein vs Rael Kertia *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons *Rael & Regis vs Grui *Rael Kertia vs Krano *Rael Kertia & Karias Blerster vs Dorant References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Category:Ye Ran Special Security